


Farm Fresh

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chef is still having technology issues, but maybe this time that's not a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "homemade" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Chef understood the necessity for things like protein resequencers, replicators and stasis units on the _Enterprise_ , but that didn’t mean that he liked them.

There was nothing that tasted as good as a homemade meal using fresh ingredients. He enjoyed tasting new items found in the market stalls on various planets, learning how they were grown and how to prepare them, and figuring out how to incorporate them into his standard, though popular, Earth recipes.

When the mission was over, his new restaurant at the tip of the Spire could honestly advertise serving food that was “out of this world.”


End file.
